1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to customizing presentations and in particular to a method and system for customizing presentations based upon audience preferences. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for customizing presentations based upon audience preferences, wherein one or more versions of a presentation are selected and presented based upon the audience preferences.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presentations are often given to audiences that include individuals with a variety of skills and interests. For example, an audience may include engineers and salespeople. Engineers may be interested in more technical details during a presentation, while salespeople may be interested in more information regarding marketing and sales.
Consequently, presenters often ask the audience about their background and preferences in order to tailor the content of the presentation to the audience. For example, if a presenter is giving a presentation to an audience consisting mostly of engineers, then the presenter may include technical information that is useful for the engineers. However, some of the audience members may prefer different information than the technical information or additional information. For example, a salesperson may be interested in marketing and sales information, while an executive may be interested in higher level information and less detailed information.